kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Road Less Traveled
Thunder CreekTr-1.jpg wallpaper-718149.jpg wallpaper-633565.jpg Winter-trail-snow-forest - West Virginia - ForestWander.png A Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. "Welcome," the sign reads. You walk down the path, the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet. You skirt the lake of fire and ice, you hang a left at the mended wall, and you don't stop till you've cleared the deep, dark woods. Before you are two paths: one grassy and well-traveled, the other obscured by the shadows of the trees. The path you choose will determine how many footsteps you have left. Don't look down and don't deliberate; simply allow your heart to make the choice for you. If you're still here, you've taken the road less-traveled. Rules 1. You must be (talking, in the room for 3 months) to be consider a regular. So you can be added to this wiki in the first place. Other regulars must vouch a position for you, in the Wiki itself. Or be quite talktive. Mods get added to the Wiki by default. 2. Rule's of the room are quite relaxed. Just the basics,role-playing is ok, as long it is in small dosages. And above all, don't spam! 3. 4rkain3,Spencer22, and Kwll. Are all the main editor's of this Wiki. So if you want change something, or add your own stuff feel free to update. Keep it reasonable ok? 4. Tips for getting notice on the Wiki. Lots of communication,a higher rank will help. Many alternative accounts do not help your status. Moderators AerohillB - AerohillB is the room's mom. She's also a moderator for Sloth. She holds the titles of Champion for Tolerance and Protector of Innocence. Became Room Owner on 12/14/13. Mateo4 - Once an enthusiastic newbie of Hourglass, Mateo is now working to keep the chat as awesome as it was when he first joined. He thinks that A Road Less Traveled is the place to be. He's been a Kong member since 2011 and an ARLT regular since 2012. He became a moderator on May 30th, 2013. He's mature, kind, and always happy to chat with anyone. Stots - (Owned by Llama). thiswasnttaken - Taken isn't to be confused with a teddy bear, no matter how similar he is to one. His username wasn't taken. WeirdJedi - WeirdJedi isn't active in room. MIA,for month's now. Regulars 4rkain3 - 4rkain3 behéold þá æmtignesse and sægde, "Lǽt þær béoþ word." And lá, word scópon fram þá æmtignesse. And hé onseah hit wæs gód. Ic béo sé Héahcásere of Deorcnes. AngieSuiD - Angie is best described as Cookie Monster, as portrayed by Vin Diesel. It is his life-long dream to eat Eko's face. Angie and Eko, best friends forever. HEIL ANGIE. Arcticfenris - By day, Arctic is just an average loser, But by night, he is an average loser but it is nighttime. Chidori602 - Chidori is a huge My Little Pony fan. A fair word of warning: don't say anything bad about the show when he's around. He's had countless alts, most of them ending in "602". These alts are banned frequently, but his current alt account is CrimsonBrony. He is considered a troll by many of the regulars. If you can't find him on either of these two accounts, you will most likely find him using Sasuke602, CforChidori, CforCrimson, Purely_Sickness, or Sultan_RS. He also owns most of not all of the GTA V alts. And don't forget Twilight_Spark . EkoBegins - Eko is one of the nicer people of the room, greeting almost everyone in the room, but don't let her nice attitude put you off! She is a major troll who loves to cause confusion. Even though Eko is a major troll, she is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. iCrystalina - Crystal is one of the regs of ARLT & HG. Crystal is both enthusiastic and out-going and loves to make new/friends and help out the newcomers in A Road Less Traveled. She is well-known for moderating a big PC customization website known as GameBanana. She is referred to as the mother of baby hedgehogs. Don’t feel shy when you’re around Crystal, she will certainly give you some company when you need it! KittyPatter- Alt's include Seditious_Maniac Kwll - One of the oddest creatures known to humanity is called Kwll. Kwll is genderless and loves to run amok in chat! It knows more than it ever lets you know, is oft capable of out-smarting others, and is known for being a very private person. LordRoachMan - The lord of roaches lurks this chat room from the shadows. Monster112 - Monster is one of the nicest and most cool-headed guys around, and will do almost anything to help others. He is also a major metalhead who will head-bang to any good metal song. He does poetry and writing, as well. RisingFenixx - Garouhoughrile. Fenixx is awesome guys, I know this. Trust me. Seriously. ''-Not Fenixx'' ScottM135 - Scott uses caps a lot sometimes. He can be nice if you're nice to him, but can also be a bit of a troll at times. SirNo0b - Spencer22 - Spencer is probably the biggest man-child you'll ever meet. He come's off a tad trollish at first. But a good guy. Once you get to know him. TheGorramBatman - Batman is many things: detective, teacher, scientist, sexy granny, madman, visionary, dog, tree, living statue, the list goes on for pages. But there is one thing he most certainly is not, and that is a Martian robot sent from the future to ensure the success of an upcoming invasion. You know it's true, because it's on the internet. TheLostAura - Aura is a very friendly person, he is very easy to get along with. He can be very random at times, also loves music! He has a passion for games and soon hopes to become a game developer. Aura can come across as 'annoying' however friendly and happy to talk to anyone. "He's an epic friend and very fun to talk to." --BartK1 TrevorJ23 - Just to let it be a warning to you all: Trevor loves RPG! Viral_Attraction - Xoxtifxox2 - Regular since the good old Absolute Absurdity days, Xox is one of the most mysterious regulars in the room. She's not much of a talker at times, but don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and very shy. She tends to come off as adorable to some people. She's also a very great friend to have. Previous Moderators Gryljams - Gryljams was the room owner when the room went by the name Crabblesteen Winklepop. Unfortunately he left Kong. UnknownGuardian - UG is a former room moderator. He's a very talented programmer, and can often be found in the chat room for his''' Game Development Room (GDR).' 'VforVendetta' - He was the '''room owner' while the room's name was Absolute Absurdity, and then Hourglass. He is a fan of The Walking Dead, and (obviously) V for Vendetta. He's a very amiable guy and a great friend to have. Previous Regulars AerePerennius - Aere was formerly Umbriel_, but that account was permanently banned. Alt's include DoctorValentine - CodeG3ass - Code has been coming around to the room again lately, but remains stark silent during his visits. GadgetGeek - GhostInGears - gokuguy - LiberatedWolf - LiberatedWolf is a great friend to have, and one of the most likeable regulars in ARLT. He doesn't participate in the chat as much as he used to, but when he does, be sure to chat with him! Wolf Stamp of Approval September 24th, 2013. - LiberatedWolf piercingadancer - She has been coming by again from time to time. She's a nice girl to talk to if you can get past her frequent emotional unavailability. SilverChannel - Silver has been a regular since September 14th, 2012! He's one of the most talkative regulars currently, and really enjoys his time while talking to us. He can relate to almost anything. He's an experienced guy and a person who loves sharing his thoughts with the people closest to him! TheAtomicBomb - An old Echo Hall veteran with maybe two alt accounts, TAB was lead to what was Hourglass by VforVendetta, a former fellow Echonian. However, lately, he rarely comes on. qsxcft - We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. Room History Crabblesteen Winklepop Gryljams created Crabblesteen Winklepop in 2009. Following its creation, it remained dead much of the time. This led to Gryljams' departure from the room in 2011. It remained ownerless for several months. Eventually, VforVendetta and a few other users attempted to revive the room. It worked to some degree, so V was made the room owner, and shortly decided to change the room's name. Absolute Absurdity Once V took ownership of the room, its name was changed to Absolute Absurdity. There are still some regulars who remember the room when it was named this. If you ask around, they may reminisce about the good old days. As it was near the top of the list of chat rooms, it was frequented by trolls. Fortunately, UnknownGuardian and VforVendetta were often around to moderate. Even when they weren't around, though, the room was a great place to be. There were many active regulars who would have lengthy conversations about almost anything! If you were willing to dive in, you would be welcomed by everyone there, and would feel right at home. True to its name, there wasn't much sanity to be found in this room, yet somehow it was easy to follow the chat. This was a great room for newcomers, and some of these newcomers eventually became regulars! Hourglass There came a time when the population of trolls in the room grew to a level difficult for the moderators to manage. As such, V decided it would be best to change the room's name to something that wouldn't place it at the top of the list. The regulars in the room voted on it, and the selected name was "Hourglass". Many people were unhappy about the change, and some even left the room altogether. The room saw a sharp decline in activity, and some of the more active users grew silent. While the room's name was Hourglass, UnknownGuardian stepped down from moderator duty and the only moderator left was VforVendetta. There was much push for the nomination of a new room moderator. Alas, the process is very lengthy and difficult, so the room was left with but one moderator for a long time. Eventually, however, Mateo4 was made a moderator. Shortly after, V left to attempt to revive another chat room, and Mateo became the room's new owner. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners